


Boomerang

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i dont know what im writing, its just a slightly angsty story abt brett's insecurity, light manipulation(?, 肉体eb精神be
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: Boomerang，中文叫做回力镖，又叫飞去来器，是澳洲原住民使用的一种投掷型武器。它的特别之处在于，如果使用者用力向前投掷出飞去来器，它可以自行飞回到使用者手中。哦，可怜的宝贝，我把你推开，你还是一样会拼尽全力飞回我身边。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Other(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> *肉体eb精神be（并没有很好地写出来xxx  
> *b宝的manipulation  
> *超绝ooc  
> *纯属虚构  
> *参考了twoset Sydney vlog  
> *确认关系之前的故事

Boomerang，中文叫做回力镖，又叫飞去来器，是澳洲原住民使用的一种投掷型武器。它的特别之处在于，如果使用者用力向前投掷飞去来器，它将自行飞回到使用者手中。  
哦，可怜的宝贝，我把你推开，你还是一样会拼尽全力飞回我身边。  
/  
航班又延误了一小时。  
海岸雷暴雨橙色警报，柳橙色明晃晃的颜色点亮了机场里每一块显示屏，倒映在大块的玻璃窗上，给窗外乌云密布的天空涂上明亮的颜色。  
Eddy坐在候机厅里，耳朵上插着黑色有线耳机，百无聊赖地玩着手机，充电线插在座位旁边的插座上。这个好座位是他费了好大力气从一个穿得红红绿绿的嬉皮士那里死等等来的，他在旁边盯那个座位盯了许久，终于那个嬉皮士在他的急切的目光中一脸嫌弃地让开了那个位置，他便像袋鼠一样一步跳到了座位上，心安理得地龇着兔牙瘫成一滩。这不能怪他——7点的飞机，9点了还是没有起飞的安排，倒是窗外的雷声和闪电在厚厚的乌云里玩捉迷藏玩得开心。他连个聊天的人都没有，Brett这会儿正有一场音乐会，而他别的朋友——不知道他们在干嘛，Eddy不感兴趣。  
他几乎每周末都往悉尼飞，除非家里有事或者周末有活，否则他绝不会在布里斯班多待一分钟。下午的排练刚结束他就回家收了包，鼓鼓的双肩包里装上两三套换洗衣服，琴盒一提匆匆地冲到机场。Brett上场前还和他聊了一会儿，那会儿Eddy正在机场旁边的餐厅里忙着把一颗白色的鱼圆塞进嘴里，看到手边的手机屏幕亮起来，他心不在焉地咬开鱼圆，结果被烫得「嘶哈嘶哈」喘了半天。Brett说他今晚因为音乐会不能去开车接Eddy，问他知不知道自己的地址，好让他打车到自己的家。  
Eddy想了想，他还真不知道。  
谁让平时都是Brett亲自来接他呢？唯一一次他没来机场接他，是Brett当上SSO首席那一天，他说帮他在机场预约了贵得不行的仿英式黑色出租车以示庆祝。刚下飞机Eddy就被出口处巨大的电子迎宾牌上自己的名字吓了个半死，戴着白手套的司机帮他把他破破烂烂鼓鼓囊囊的包捧进坐舱，Eddy看着自己和皮革坐垫格格不入的行头和装备，难堪得耳根发热。他坐在特别加高的车舱内，车顶高得像悉尼歌剧院的天花板，他感觉自己缩成小小的一团，在Brett的慷慨面前他就像把三十二分之一的小提琴。黑色轿厢车把他载到一家高级餐厅门前，大堂里三米高的吊灯从天花板上垂下来，流光溢彩晃他的眼睛，他想抱着自己的背包寻求安全感，结果侍者直接从司机手里接过他灰扑扑的背包，他只能低着头跟在她后面，像个毛绒抱枕被没收的小孩子。侍者领他到餐厅一角，垫高的木地板提供看窗外景观池里喷泉的最佳角度，两张长桌子上铺了深蓝色的桌布，Brett正坐在长桌的一头，向他示意另一头的那个空座位。Eddy这下是彻底红成了龙虾，他坐在本该是女主人坐的位置上，整条长桌上的人都看着他，笑嘻嘻地听Brett介绍他认识了半生的密友，而Eddy全程只敢盯着面前那个圆鼓鼓的勃艮第高脚杯。红宝石色的液体在杯肚流转了七八圈后他有些头晕，而对面一直是众人焦点的Brett离跳上桌子跳舞只有一杯之遥。次座的Hyung抢了Brett手里的杯子对Eddy使了个眼色，圆号首席对他挑眉吹了声口哨，Eddy身边的长笛首席打了个响指喊来侍者结账。最后是高档餐厅先前预定的出租车送他们回了家，Eddy扛着睡得不省人事的Brett晕晕乎乎地在车上睡了一路，车停在Brett家楼下他才被司机摇醒。  
所以说到底，Eddy也不知道Brett的地址到底是什么。  
他一边鼓着腮帮子嚼嘴里的食物一边发简讯问Brett他家的地址，对面却发来一个酒吧的名字，说让Eddy到了就去那里等他。Eddy「咕嘟」一口咽下嘴里的东西，他知道Brett不喝到凌晨2点绝不会回家，而他排练了一整天只想睡觉；但他刚要推绝Brett泡吧的邀请，Brett却说他要准备上台了，头像旁边的小绿点变成灰色，Eddy只好作罢。  
看来今晚又得当搬人的苦力了。  
/  
临近午夜，Eddy背着包出现在酒吧门口，果不其然整个酒吧都被穿着黑色西装的乐团占领了。刚结束一场两个半小时表演的交响乐团的杀伤力不亚于非洲的蝗虫，调酒师跑前跑后忙得满头是汗，吧台前像是围了一大群白肚子的企鹅，而卡座里不时传来女士们的欢呼。酒吧里人头攒动，120人的交响乐团让本来就狭小的空间不堪重负，这个空间的承载量或许原本只有三四十个人。  
眼尖的Eddy第一眼扫视人群就注意到Brett不在其中。他挤过人群来到吧台侧边，有认出他的几个人和他招了招手，他心不在焉地点点头示意便继续往里走。说不定Brett去洗手间了，毕竟从音乐会结束到现在已经过了一个多小时，不会推酒的Brett估计已经至少五六倍下肚，他的胃也该对他的晚饭提出抗议了。  
他闪身走进只有两个隔间的洗手间，发现了其中一个隔间的隔板下面露出他熟悉的一双雕花皮鞋。他小心翼翼地推开半掩的门，马桶上瘫坐着的Brett竖起右手两个手指跟他有气无力地打招呼，他看着他衣衫不整的样子惊呼出声。他的头发被揉得凌乱，横七竖八地支棱在头上，黑框眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，红肿的嘴唇微张，上面还有一个清晰的咬痕。Brett的嘴唇平时比较干，但现在泛着一层油腻的水光，似乎也比平时要肿胀厚了一些。领结早就被扯开了，一小截黑色布料从领子底下露出来，白衬衫领口的扣子不知道飞去了哪里，露出小半片白花花的胸膛和上面鲜红色的吻痕，刚被舔吻过的锁骨上留着淡淡的牙印。Brett慵懒地抬起屁股，把卡在大腿中间的西裤提好，颤抖的手却扣不上皮带的搭扣。西裤的拉链处随着皮带的重量垂了下去，露出白皙细嫩的小腹让Eddy忍不住咽了口口水。  
Brett察觉到他的心动，但他太累了，先前一场心血来潮的性爱让他身心俱疲。「bro，帮我一下？」  
Eddy回过神来，抖着指尖慌乱地弯腰扣他的皮带，皮带头对了两次才插进皮带扣的导轨里。Brett只是闭着眼睛倚在那里享受Eddy的服务，故意忽视他眼里的担忧和疑惑，以及他胯下被顶出一个鼓包的破洞牛仔裤。  
沉默里只能听见皮带扣的金属响声。  
「和谁？hyung吗？」  
Brett笑了一下，懒得勾起唇角，听上去只是冷哼了一声。  
「我和他太熟了，不会和他做的。」  
「那是谁？是不是…」  
Brett竖起右手食指放在Eddy嘴唇前示意他噤声，这个话题在Eddy的不情愿中结束了。Brett主动地把胳膊圈在Eddy后颈让他拉自己起身。小小的隔间里容不下两个人的拉扯，Brett的胸脯贴在Eddy的身体上，滚烫的温度烧得Eddy脸颊发烫。两个人挤过熙熙攘攘的人群出了酒吧门，这个过程中Brett和至少20个同事打招呼告了别，脸上自信的微笑毫无为性爱羞怯的痕迹。  
凉飕飕的夜风带着海水的咸腥味打在脸上，Brett仰起脸，一副享受的样子，Eddy觉得他下一秒可能就要拿出香烟来抽，所幸Brett还没捡起这个坏习惯，他知道Eddy对烟味过敏。  
「你家住址是什么？我来叫出租车。」Eddy觉得自己对Brett的生活和社交圈一无所知，两个人时常隔着的九百公里说远也不远，但足够让他们的圈子变得没有交集。尽管如此，他今晚至少要问出他家的地址。  
Brett抬眼看着他，一副事不关己的样子。  
「我来跟司机说就行了。」  
Eddy心里燃上一股无名火，他把Brett向下陷的身体往肩上抛了抛，扶着他腋下的左手用力地向Brett的身体侧面施压。「你都醉成这样了还能说？」  
「你来我家这么多次都不知道我的地址吗？我超惊讶的。」  
「你又没说过！」  
「你又没问过。」  
Eddy张了张嘴又闭上，在和Brett的拌嘴中以0-1的比分败下阵来。不过没关系，他还有筹码。  
「我今天上飞机前问过你！」  
「我知道我们今天会来这家酒吧，所以就告诉你我的行踪了啊。」Brett无辜的声音里写满虚假的诚恳。「与其让你在家里干等我，不如和你一起回家。」  
他让「去酒吧扛喝的半醉的人」听起来像是「明天数学补习班下课要不要一起搭车回家」，他知道Eddy拿他这个语气没辙。身旁高个的人不再和他拌嘴了，Brett抬眼向上看，那个人的脸在夜空的遮蔽下依然肉眼可见地透出了红色。  
「你这个人真的好恶劣啊。住址？」  
「No.26 Waruda St., Rock Island.」Brett推了推眼镜，白得亮眼的上排牙在夜色里和Eddy咬着下唇的兔牙问好。他瞥了一眼Eddy手机里正往叫车app里写地址，伸手按了home键，让Eddy莫名其妙地看着他。「写在搜索栏下次你怎么找？写在记事本里，我知道你有健忘症。」  
/  
Eddy是被浴室里巨大的水声吵醒的。  
他顶着鸡窝头揉眼睛，东歪西倒地扶着墙走到洗手间，里面水柱撞击缸壁的声音大得像擂鼓。  
「bro你大清早的干嘛？」他盖过水声嚷嚷。「这才早上八点…」  
Brett拿着淋喷头在洗厕所，水柱击打在浴缸上发出比定音鼓声音还大的巨响。听见Eddy的话他回过头，手掌抹掉眼镜上一层水珠，拨开自己湿漉漉贴在额头上的头发，看见门框里站着的Eddy，仰着头龇开嘴角对他展露一个经典的Brett式笑容。  
「我在洗浴缸，洗手间好久没洗脏的要死。」他站起身，被打得透湿的T恤贴在他的腹部和腰臀，白色半透明的布料透出胸前两个褐色的小点，饱满的小腹鼓鼓的，长长的下摆包裹着他的屁股鼓出一个圆润的弧度。他下半身只穿了一条四角短裤，同样湿透了，没什么腿毛的大腿根和因久跪而红肿的膝盖淋着水滴，淅淅沥沥地流到膝窝里。他的脸颊红红的，嘴唇被水淋湿，红润饱满得像两片剥了皮的葡萄柚，让Eddy想起昨晚他在酒吧里找到Brett时他失态的样子。  
「啊…好吧。」Eddy挠了挠头，Brett白皙脖颈上向下滑过喉结、浸湿来自昨夜已经泛紫的吻痕、流进领口的水滴让他分了心。「需要帮忙吗？」  
「这个架子底下只有抬起来才能冲得到，你过来这里帮我抬一下。」Brett关了水龙头，指着浴缸上方墙壁上挂着的储物架，示意Eddy站到浴缸里帮他抬起底部。浴缸本来就不大，Eddy站进去有些促狭，Brett湿漉漉的胳膊肘毫无顾忌地贴着他的，滑溜溜的触感像是从水里钓上来的猫鱼。Eddy斜着眼偷偷地瞟着旁边人弯腰搬动架子，透湿的T恤吸附在他白皙丰盈的后腰上的两个腰窝，Eddy拿手在空中对着它们比划了一下，他一只手的拇指和中指刚好可以分别按在里面，绕着圈按摩那两个肉乎乎的小坑。  
「帮我扶一下这里…」Brett抬头对Eddy发号施令，看到他伸在空中的手，舔着嘴唇回头看自己的后背。「我后背上有什么？」  
「没…没什么。」Eddy甩甩头，跪在浴缸里帮他抬起架子。「你…你穿的这是我昨天换下来的脏T恤？」  
Brett的脸上闪过一丝得意又有一瞬的慌乱，他伸手摸了摸自己的左胸。「反正你这件也脏了要洗，我就干脆穿着它洗浴室了，早晚都要弄湿。」  
他纤细白嫩的手指向后摸，慵懒地拽着T恤的下摆包裹自己的臀部，手指抹过衣角边缘嵌进浑圆的股缝。Eddy不再遮掩目光里的火热，探着头看他的手指滑去了哪里，Brett站起身时他的眼神也不放过他，喉结上下滑动咽下吐沫，吐息打在Brett光裸的大腿根处。Brett站着去开淋喷头，Eddy跪在他脚边仰着头看他，危险的眼色让Brett向后躲了躲，手里的淋喷头喷出的一束水柱迎头把Eddy淋得像只掉进水里的猴子，但那丝危险的目光依旧炯炯。Eddy不想知道为什么洗厕所能把浑身上下洗得像在游泳池里滚了三圈一样透湿，也不好奇为什么Brett不把上衣脱掉再开水龙头，他那个还带着几分睡意的脑子里只有一个想法，而这个想法正通过他的裤裆诚实地表现出来。  
Brett泰然自若地弯腰冲洗架子的底部和贴着瓷砖墙的一面，小腿贴着Eddy的后背，略带凉意的皮肤抵在Eddy后背的脊骨上，手腕有意无意地蹭过Eddy的脸颊。或许是因为音乐家太久不锻炼，弯着腰的姿势让他疲惫不堪，他扶着膝盖翘着屁股休息，涨红了脸的同时，鼻尖上的汗汇成一大滴滴在Eddy的大腿上，烫烫的。  
「Brett。」  
「嗯？」  
「帮帮我。」Eddy沉着声音说。他潮湿的睡裤吸在裆部，透过薄薄的布料能看到里面性器勃起的形状。  
「呼——」Brett长舒一口气，撑着膝盖直起身，伸手也要拉Eddy起来。他的身高在Eddy面前一点都不占便宜——现在他被挤在浴缸的一角，面前站着像一堵墙一样一动不动的人。但他也不恼，垂着眼睛看Eddy的裆部，下垂的眼角此刻写满笑意和一点点得逞后的得意。  
「要我怎么做？」他推了推眼镜，被向前迈步的Eddy逼到后背贴着冰凉的瓷砖，他想起前一晚躺在厕所隔间里后背的凉意，竖起两只手在身侧做出投降的动作。「嘿，Eddy，嘿，别这么着急。」  
「有什么要求吗？我快忍不住了。」Eddy红着眼睛，梗着脖子喘粗气。  
上钩了。  
钓鱼时鱼儿咬饵后，钓者的第一个动作是猛地收线，让鱼钩嵌进鱼嘴，不让它脱钩跑掉。  
「喔我的天，dude，别这么着急。」Brett向后躲着Eddy的身体接触。「你想让我帮你口出来？撸出来？还是你想覆盖掉昨晚那个人在我身上留下的印子？」  
「都想要。」Eddy诚实地回答，他知道他撒谎骗不过Brett的眼睛。「想做。」  
哦嚯。大鱼主动地把鱼钩吞进了嘴里，钓者脸上露出了胜利的笑。  
Brett很早就知道自己是个双，他对于所有人都一样具有吸引力，也被所有美的事物吸引，但广泛的爱带来极少的专情，他对爱没有感觉，对性视作儿戏，游戏人生的同时活在深不见底的不安全感之中。  
「那你得先认同自己的取向是男性，或者和我一样是双。」Brett把双手搭在Eddy肩上，掌根缓慢而有力地揉按着Eddy圆润的肩头，就像是做爱前的按摩一样带着淫荡的性暗示。「说白了，我要你出柜。」  
Eddy朝后退了一步，Brett的手掌留在原地，悬在空中不上不下。他微笑着看着对面惊骇的表情，双手捂着大张的嘴，像是如梦初醒似的瞪大眼睛。Eddy终于清醒过来了，刚才他说的那些话都像是个春梦里不受控制说出来的梦话，肖想对象还是他十来年的好友，此刻他真希望生活里能有「撤回」键。  
他张了张嘴又闭上，嘴唇抿成一条线。  
大鱼在得手之前是一定会挣扎一下的。不过没关系，钓者享受的就是制服大鱼挣扎的过程。  
「我不能…」Eddy踟蹰道。  
「那就没办法了。」Brett收起脸上的笑意，推了推眼镜跨出浴缸，没理会Eddy的挽留。「如果你不出柜，我就不会答应你。」  
「可是家里人…」Eddy伸手要去拉Brett的手腕，他胯下的东西胀得发痛。「求你，Brett，就这一次…」  
「不行，我不喜欢没有感情的东西。」Brett用食指点了点Eddy的左胸口之后快步走开，把身上的湿衣服脱下来甩进洗衣篮，白花花的后背刺得Eddy眼睛发痛。「我做出了牺牲，你不做就是对我不公平。」  
Eddy眼睛又红了，只是安静地摇头，他的一时冲动或许毁了他们半辈子的友谊。他低着头摸鼻子，水从他的下巴上滴下去，像一条从水里跳上岸的鱼。Brett也不逼他，走来走去干他自己的事情。  
「那我们…」见Brett不上心的动作，Eddy觉得舒了一口气，或许Brett对性就是这么个态度。他的食指在他俩之间摆动了几下。「我们…cool？」  
「如果你是昨天晚上那个家伙我会让你滚蛋，不过我还可以给你一个弥补的机会。我们可以不要再谈这个问题，然后继续当一整天的好哥们儿。」  
/  
他们去游泳、喝咖啡、录视频、做访谈，一整天都像是什么事都没有发生。游泳时Eddy还硬着，于是只敢在岸上看水里的Brett游，每一次他抬头上来呼吸Eddy都能看到他绷成O形的嘴唇，红艳艳地泛着水光，就像前一天晚上，就像今天早上。  
不行，Eddy想，这样下去他一整天都别想上任何PG频道。  
/  
「今晚还要去party？」Eddy瞪大了眼睛，站在门边看正在穿外套的Brett。「你是不是昨晚的事情还要再来一次？」  
Brett歪着脑袋看他，好奇他语气里到底是关心还是嗔怪，好像两个都有。好吧，关心占上风，如果这个不愿意出柜的直男还要点评他的性生活，Brett可能真的会把他一脚踢开。不过不会的，这个家伙已经和自己处了十几年，知道他所有的界限和底线，而且Brett在他身上投了太多心血，把他踢开是自己的损失。  
「还好，就是腰有点酸。」Brett嘿嘿一笑。「睡一觉已经好了。」  
他转身穿鞋准备出门，故意把系鞋带的动作放慢再放慢，在Eddy看不见的地方偷偷地咧嘴笑，他知道身后的人要问他一个问题。  
「我可以跟来吗？」  
真是只单纯的小狗啊，这么可爱的狗狗谁能拒绝呢？  
「会有很多人喔？」  
「我不去…没人送你回家！」Eddy涨红了脸，他听得出来Brett的语气里带着哄小孩的温柔和哄骗。「你就在洗手间里躺一整夜…或者被人扔进小巷子里！」  
像是从来没听过自己这么大声音，Eddy被吓到了，他低着头等着Brett甩上门离开，但对方显然很喜欢他的威胁，笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「要送我回家喔？那我就放心喝了。」  
/  
过了午夜，人群在跳舞。  
是Drake的歌。  
Eddy整晚都像个保镖似的站在墙角的阴影里，手插在口袋里，挂着张苦脸看着人群中央的交际花Brett轮杯换盏，不断地举杯向他身边像流行音乐一样不断更新的男伴女伴致意。现在关了灯跳舞，Eddy终于能走出他的壳，在黑暗笼罩的人群里肆意穿梭，凑近Brett的身边。他不知道为什么就是想在他身边跳舞，他知道他的跳舞水平只有高中水准，而Brett或许是virtuoso，但没有他拙劣的舞姿，Brett的舞步就不会被衬托得更加优秀，他是必要的——Eddy叹了口气，他聊以自慰的借口还是一如既往的弱。  
Brett周围形成了一个圈，那是派对焦点才有资格进入的圈子，是整个派对里最灵动、最活跃的中心。Eddy被人潮挤得离那个小圈子越来越远，但是现在放的可是Drake，one dance是他最拿手的beat。  
他拨开人群向前挤，大声向不认识的人打着招呼，趁别人皱着眉头问他是谁的片刻继续向圈内进发。Brett在人群中间看到有个身影在逆流而上地朝他靠近，他扶着他现在舞伴的腰转了个圈，再次转回原来的方向时脸上已经藏不住满脸的笑容。  
「but I never run away, even when I’m away…」  
Eddy埋着头挤进来愣在原地，他面前是那个小圈里的空地，小圈另一头站着Brett，正跟着节拍上下抖动着肩膀，伸手示意Eddy离他近一些。Eddy向前走，伸手要抱Brett的腰，他觉得或许现在这个状态的Brett不会拒绝他的求欢，但他低估了Brett的决心。  
Brett伸出食指点了点Eddy的左胸口，迪斯科灯球的光闪过来晃了Eddy的眼睛，他僵在原地看Brett在灯下光彩照人的笑，下一秒回过神那个派对焦点已经在别的地方开辟了一个新圈子，在人群的起哄中抱着一个女孩热舞。  
「higher powers taking a hold on me…」该死的Drake，你可真会写歌词，我恨死你了。Eddy在人群中央被拒绝，咬牙切齿地吞咽自己被打成碎片的男性自尊心，却又不由自主地再次向Brett身边挤过去，像飞蛾无法拒绝滚烫的烈焰。他这会儿本该在练琴或者睡觉，但是他却在这里追他追不到也不该追的那支舞。  
「I need a one dance!」他龇牙咧嘴地跟着音乐唱，表情扭曲得像是歌词烫嘴，每说一个词都用力拨开又一片跳舞的人群。他再次挤到Brett面前，这回派对中央的人开始抱怨他这个无名小卒的粗鲁行径，女孩们尖叫着抱怨他踩了她们的华伦天奴，但Eddy听不见。他直白地看着Brett的眼底，把所有的心动和欲望写在脸上，但那个人的眼睛里只有娱乐人生的浅淡笑意。  
他又输了。  
左胸上传来轻巧的触感，Eddy却感觉像是被重机枪打穿了胸腔，他定在原地不动，任由流动向前的人群淹没他，相对运动带着他退回到一无所有的原点。他好想念高中时的派对，他好想当人群中受欢迎的那个焦点，他好想接近他。毕业舞会那天他趁着所有人都在黑暗中蹦迪把Brett圈在手臂里起舞，没有人会注意到他这个高二的人混进高三的人群，当然也不会有人注意到他臂弯里抓着他乱蹦乱跳的Brett，他们平等地不受人关注，不受人喜欢，现在的权力不对等把Eddy压得喘不过气，但反而激起Eddy更强的控制欲，虽然他知道他在Brett面前毫无胜算。  
他那晚又挤到Brett面前两次，而Brett每次都只用左胸前的两次轻敲击碎他所有的努力和幻想，脸上还带着经典的Brett式笑容。  
他输得彻底。  
/  
周日被他们用来录制下一周的视频。  
「晚饭吃什么？」Eddy关掉录影机，转过头问正在玩手机的Brett。  
「你想吃什么？」Brett头也不抬地问。「我们可以点外卖。」  
「你记不记得你以前做过的那个酸酸甜甜的橘色肉肉？」Eddy挠了挠头，他想不起来那道菜叫什么名字。「就是大学合租的时候你经常在我的便当里放的那个…」  
「我那会儿天天给你做便当，哪里记得我放过什么？」Brett笑道，嘴角的虎牙在下唇上印下一个小尖角。他仔细咀嚼Eddy的描述，翻着白眼想了一会儿。「咕咾肉？」  
「对，咕咾肉！」  
「那个要准备很久的，现在来不及。你真把我当厨师，什么菜都张口就来？」  
两个人陷入沉寂。再开口是Eddy带着怒气的声音，Brett这才从手机前抬起头，意识到他似乎把Eddy推得太远了。  
「我好久没吃你做的菜了，偶尔想吃一次你戾气还这么重干什么？」他忍着怒意说话，Brett的后背闪过一丝寒意。「你说我们还是好兄弟，但又天天把我推开，你这样让我很难办…」  
「你几点的飞机回布里斯班？」Brett平静地问，指尖在怀里小提琴的指板上敲来敲去。「我送你去机场。」  
Eddy把手指插进头发里揉乱本来就已经杂乱的头发，他不明白Brett为什么要把他置于这种绝望的境地。  
「7点。」他自暴自弃地没有和他争辩，已经5点了，他的安排里容不下一次争吵。他把为数不多的所有物塞进包里，Brett自觉地拿起车钥匙走到门口穿鞋。  
两个人在机场碰了碰拳头以示告别，Eddy的手在与Brett相碰时停顿了一下，他吞了口口水。「我会想你的，bro。」  
「hey dude no homo！」Brett大笑着收回自己的手，转身向机场出口走去。  
/  
接下来的一周，两个人除了必要的工作邮件没有别的联系，心照不宣地给对方一点空间。Brett开始有一点担忧他对Eddy的态度，但是他对Eddy有信心，他知道他的boomerang需要一点时间飞回他的身边。  
周五下午Brett回到公寓，随手带回来的还有一盒五花肉、一个菠萝，还有亚洲家庭里绝对不会常备的番茄酱。他把菠萝的皮削下来，慢慢地剔掉皮下的菠萝眼，削下一小块塞进嘴里。  
又酸又甜，还麻嘴。  
他不明白他为什么喜欢吃这种东西，嘴唇上胀痛的触感让他咬着舌尖喘气，大量分泌的唾液被他的舌尖刷在唇瓣上，带着夏天的菠萝香和酸麻。  
门铃响了，他奇怪是谁这个时候来找他，开门却看见Eddy背着行李站在他门口，有一瞬间他以为他在做梦。  
「你怎么…？」他被高个友人抱了一下，推离他的怀抱看着他那张长着痘痘的脸。  
「想你了，就改签提前了机票。」  
「no homo！」Brett大声喊，转身让Eddy进了门。「在这儿坐坐，我去炸咕咾肉。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是献给milo太的点梗  
> 超绝换头文学，超绝ooc，超绝无厘头剧情  
> 最近肾虚，开不动车，呜呜  
> 请用kudos砸死我（做梦  
> 还想要很多评论（想p吃


End file.
